


Prompt - Chewie, lost

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: The hardest part was what came after. The silence. The emptiness where another person should be and wasn’t.





	

The hardest part was what came after. The silence. The emptiness where another person should be and wasn’t.

Chewie moved around the base, feeling lost. He didn’t belong here. But if not here, where did he belong. Han was always the engine – the thing that propelled them forward. Through madness and adventures and trouble. Han was the driving force. With him, Chewie was just… drifting. Another object in space. 

He couldn’t go back to the Falcon. Too many memories, only and new. Too much that cut deep into his heart. Too many _what ifs_ and _might have beens_.

Too much empty air. 

Leia sat down next to him, leaning her head on his upper arm. He never got over just how small she was. Had always been. This diminutive little figure who all but vanished under his arm and he pulled her close. He knew she felt it too, the empty air, the silence where voices should be. 

Not just Han’s but Ben’s and Luke’s too. Too much empty air that should have contained their family. 

And then there was Rey – strange and bright and… somehow part of them already. 

Han had wanted to bring her on as crew. Chewie knew that meant more than just wanted another set of hands around. Disposable people they used to get the job done. 

Han had reached for her, the way he had reached for Ben. A child of the Falcon, as true as blood. 

“You’ll take her, won’t you?” Leia asked softly, as if she’s heard his thoughts. Or as if finishing her own out loud. “Someone has to reach Luke.” And they both knew it was Rey who would. 

A child of the Force, as true as blood. 

Chewie growled an assent that he knew didn’t really need to be spoken aloud. Of course, he would take her. And bring Luke back if they were able. They both knew that.

He needed someone to push, to keep him from drifting. Someone to fill up the empty air, to keep him from suffocating. 

And that was what families did.


End file.
